the Ooo gameshow
by adventurego125
Summary: This fanfic that were you find the teams that will prove there skills at smart, strength, survival, speed, and courage to be the Ooo greatest hero.
1. the beginning of the show - part 1

The Ooo gameshow! – beginning of the show 1\2

By: john noel s. yabut (a.k.a adventurego125) – " " username

Characters in the story:

(friends)

Ace

Kyle

Jack the rabbit

Russel

Frost

Julian

Jane

Ann

Noel (me)

(characters in adventure time)

Finn the human

Jake the dog

Ice king

Princess bonnibel bubblegum (PB)

Beemo (BMO)

Marceline the vampire queen (marcy)

Flame princess (FP)

…...

(ace steps at the stage with a celebrity cloths, shiny boots, and a golden microphone)

Ace: ladies, gentlemens, ghosts, creatures, monsters, and all the citizens in Ooo! Welcome to "the Ooo gameshow"! today, let's introduce the teams! after the rules (:P).

Rules:

8 teams are gonna play the gameshow. Only one team can survive. If you do, you win…

PRIZES = 1,000,000 $, One big mansion, one shiny sports car, and VIP pass on new granny awards!

(one team will say kiss your butt goodbye to each one of 7 rounds.)

1st round – mind blown

(the "mind blown" is a intelligence gameshow. Each team shall answer my questions. If the team gets lowest points, your out!)

2nd round – sing until you survive

(each team shall make a song and one by one front of the stage. If the judges points you the lowest score, you out and say goodbye your own prizes)

3rd round – maze in a haze

(you have to get out to the maze. If one team is the slowest to escape the maze, I'll bring my kicks to your butts)

4th round – puzzle monster!

(you have to solve 5 random puzzles, if one team left behind… OUT!)

5th round – haunted house of death

(you have to find 10 creepy things inside the haunted house. if one team left behind… I'll close the doors and windows at the haunted house and find your own escape and get OUT!)

6th round – survival of the fittest

(you have to survive a deserted island. If anyone past out. Well you past OUT!)

Final round – try and try until you win!

(two teams shall run the obsticles. If one team gets first… CONGRATS! YOU WIN THE PRIZES!)

…...

Ace: that's the rules folks!

(ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting)

Ace: here comes the emergency video call! Let's hear it

*ace pull the lever on his side and a big screen appear at the front stage*

Billy: hello citizens! Welcome at the Ooo gameshow. This show that were you find the teams that will prove there skills at smart, strength, survival, speed, and courage to be the Ooo greatest hero.

Ace: here's your message from greatest hero in Ooo. Billy!

Guards: ace, there's a wild tiger on a loose at your house.

Ace: …. SAY WHAT!

Guards: ace, there's a wild tiger on a loose at your house.

Ace: ok, don't repeat it again. Well folks will be right back after the break.


	2. the beginning of the show - part 2

The Ooo gameshow! – part 2 – the beginning of the show 2\2

By: John Noel S. Yabut (a.k.a adventurego125)

Ace: and were back! Now, let's introduce the teams ladies and gentlemen.

[Team 1 – Finn and Kyle]

Kyle: hey! I want jack to be my partner!

Finn: what! You don't like the most awesome adventurer in Ooo!? Look at this!

*Finn shows his awards at gameshows, adventuring, and many more*

Kyle: cool, but sorry. I want jack even better.*glares at ace* can I?

Ace: ok, jack the rabbit!

*jack the rabbit pops out of nowhere*

Jack: hey dude wassup.

Kyle: jack! How are you buddy..

*they do the secret handshake*

Ace: ok, stop that that. It makes me ridiculous.

[Team 2 – Jake and Russel]

Russel: hey jake *evil laugh* can I-

Jake: DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE OR BURY ME ALIVE LIKE LAST MONTH!

Russel: don't worry jake,I'll not gonna do it *he evil smiled and whisper* this time

Jake: what?

Russel: nothing… hehehehe

[Team 3 – ice king and frost]

IK (a.k.a ice king): were gonna win this! And if we win, all the-

Frost: princess felt in love with you? shut up and sewing your mouth closed man, your like the idiot show that I watch called "annoying orange".

(warning= I don't underestimate the show "annoying orange" it's funny but don't like the characters.)

[Team 4 – PB and Julian]

Both: (…) are we ready yet?

Ace: nope not yet. I know you two don't like each other

[Team 5 – BMO and Cyphor the Cyborg]

BMO swing his remoter and say "yippee yay yey yo!" (like a cowboy)

Cyphor: cool… enough

[Team 6 – Marceline the vampire queen and Jane]

Jane: hey girl! Wussup!

*she hi-5 to marcy*

[last team – flame princess and Ann]

FP: let's win this!

Ann: yeah! Girl power!

Finn: hey! How about me? I sign up at this show!

Ace: oh yeah…

[team 8 – Finn and… *looks at the audience* noel]

Noel (a.k.a me): the heck! I'm a audience here, hello? Are you blind? I'm just watching the show.

Ace: ok… *thinking and he smiles* in 15 seconds the show will be cancelled

(everybody said "WHAT!" except me and ace)

Finn: come on man!

Noel: nope

Finn: please

Noel: no means no

Ace: *smiles* in 5…4…3…2…1

Noel: fine! I'll do it! But, in one condition in Finn

Finn: what?

(I step down the stairs and I whisper to Finn)

Finn: what! No way dude.

Noel: oh well, ace will cancel the show *I glare at ace* isn't that right?

Ace: yep

Everybody: in 5…4…3…2…1

Finn: okay!

Noel: good, now sign this contract *I pick up the contract on my pocket, showed it to Finn, and he signed it* Ace

Ace: the teams are set *looks at the TV* OH MY GLOB OH MY GLOB! THE LICH CAME BACK! We'll be right back after the break.


	3. 1st round (1 to 3)

Ooo gameshow – part 3 – 1st round 1\3

By: john noel s. yabut (a.k.a adventurego125)

[WE GIVE YOU ADVISE THAT THIS SHOW IS RATED SPG IT MIGHT DISTURB YOU. MAYBE? BECAUSE THIS WARNING IS A FAKE.]

Opening song

"what time is it? Ooo gameshow time!"

"will gonna take this challenge"

"like every juice on the lime"

"why will you take?"

"your just losing your time!"

"why because every team wanna win this time?"

"every team are strong!"

"like a enormous loin pride!"

"why so they want to win this?

"because to win the prize!"

Break it down

…

Ace: and were back! These 8 teams are incredibly ready at the first round called "mind blown"! This category round is to test their smart or intelligence. If there's one team get the lowest point, say "goodbye" to your precious prize… if you-

Noel: Stop talking ace, we know the rules Dumphead. Please start the show.

Ace: Fine, the heck who is he.

Noel: I can hear that Ace.

Ace: SHUT UP OK!

Noel: (…)

FP: how do we even play the game? You didn't explain that much kind of rule.

Ace: ok, here's how to play the first round.

(suddenly a big screen pops at the front of the stage. The video shown the rules of the 1st round)

…

Each team shall press the button at your front. If one team press the button first, she or he answer the question first. If it's right, you got 1 point. If it's wrong, other teams will answer the question. They can answer only in 10 seconds. If one team gets the lowest score lose. Then the others players qualify to the next round.

…

(End of the video)

Ace: get it

Everyone: yep

Ace: k, first question

First question = what is the smallest particle in the whole universe.

*PB press the button first*

PB: atom!

Ace: correct, you got one point.

PB: yes!

Julian: pfff, That's just luck bonny.

PB: let's see if it's luck dorkface.

Julian: bittertaste!

PB: sweatygirl!

Ace: ok don't fight!

(still fighting)

Ace: … OH LOOK, A SUPER MODLE!

(still fighting)

Ace: … OH LOOK, AN ASTEROID HIT OUR SHOW!

(still fighting)

Ace: … OH LOOK! AN AERODACTLY FROM THE POKEMON FELL DOWN FROM THE SKY!

(still fighting)

Ace: … oh look I get half-naked then you'll see my pecks!

(ace takes off his stylish golden-shirt)

Ace: see!

(still fighting)

(Ace takes on his stylish golden-shirt)

Ace: ohhhh your still fighting eh, well you mess the wrong guy you idiots.

Julian: what will you gonna do? Shoot some noises

Ace: actually, that's will I gonna do.

(he grab a gun and he shoot the gun at the ceiling with a loudly noise to them)

Ace: listen in up! I'll continue the game or what!? if you-

(suddenly a dead Aerodactyl fell down at the ground)

Frost: oh look. Your right ace. There's an "AERODACTYL FROM THE POKEMON FELL DOWN FROM THE SKY".

Ace: cool… I'll make a wish *cough* I wish it's raining pizzas!

(…)

Ace: ok, no funny business. So, get back to your places or your eliminated!

(Julian and PB stands and they go back to their places)

Ace: thank you *massage his forehead*

Second question = which is the-

PB: brown!

[after the 3rd question]

PB: carnivore!

[5th question ]

PB: Ribcage!

[10th question]

PB: Abraham Lincoln!

[25th question]

PB: Thomas Edison!

[50th question]

PB: emotional feelings!

…

Message memory time!

Noel: when I remember that memory, I got pissed off! I was sleeping while PB answers 100 question. When its 25th question, I nosebleed!

Frost: when that kind of memory, I was playing puppets on my hands like in 1st grade. and I got asleep with my saliva going out of my mouth… and the rest is good.

Russel: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *snoars*

Kyle: with that time takes 10 hours, I'm going to the CR

Finn: man, I don't want to experience again when Jake and I in the nightosphere waiting on the line just to see Hunson abadeer to let us back at the real world. You know what time when we were there, 12 days and 8 hours! Now, I'll beg for mercy if it's long!

…

[ (O_o)-holy glob man! |100th question!]

PB: tower of-

Ace: shut up!

PB: it's not the tower of shut up! It's the tower of babel

Ace: I said stop answering! You answer 100 points! Can you give them a chance to answer!

PB: fine

Ace: so, go to the backstage and relax. You two going to the next round.

(PB walks toward the backstage)

Ace: and you too Julian.

Julian: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *snoars and she sniff*

Ace: JULIAN!

Julian: ughh? Mama is that you?

(she touches his face and he even hugging him)

Ace: stop it julian! Your not my mom! Even I don't have a husband because.. I'M NOT GAY YOU SLEEPY FACE!

(ace push Julian at the backstage)

Ace: man I have a red heated stress. We'll be right back after I cured (:P)


	4. 1st round (2 to 3)

The Ooo gameshow – 1st round (2 to 3)

Ace: and were back! Sorry for the waiting guys because it's been a while like *looks at the watch * 10 + 1 = 11 hours folks!

(…)

Ace: guys?

(Ace looked at the audience and he saw all the people even the teams are sleeping except the old lady on the right)

Old lady: … what? You said th-there's an ap-apple on your head?

Ace: NO YOU OLD LADY BECAUSE WERE NOT AT THE ARCHERY CLASS!

Old lady: what? You said that yo-your playing a bar-barbie doll?

Ace: NO YOU YOU YOU YOU… ARGH! Guards! Get her outta here!

(the banana guards run and they stop)

Banana guard 1: oh look, a penny.

Banana guard 2: who ever get the penny wins! 1…2… 3!

Ace: GUARDS!

(banana surprise and run to the old lady and they lift her going outside)

Old lady: look! I'm flying! Weeee!

(and there gone)

Ace: finally, now time to deal the people here.

(Ace steps a secret button on the flooring and a big horn show at his side. Suddenly the horn make some loudly noises)

Noel: what just happened!

Jake: do I in… glob world? *thud and he asleep again*

Finn: is the king worm here to devour my dreams!

King worm: hey! Don't blame me! I'm just sleeping here! *fell asleep*

Jane: hey, don't ruin my beauty sleep here! *fell asleep*

IK (A.K.A ice king): Zzzzz *snoars* bubblegum I love you Zzzzzzzz *snoars*

Kyle: hey mommy, I don't want to go to school

Ace: what on world! Some people are asleep *face at the camera* watchers, give us a minute ok.

[after 30 minutes break]

Ace: were back! We have good news and bad news.

…

Good news: all the audience and the teams are awake

Bad news: my mother is back from Hawaii.

…

BMO: what so bad about your mom?

Cyphor: yeah why?

Ace: baby hygiene

Marcy: what was it mean?

Ace: my mom acting me like a baby.

…

Message memory time!

Noel: ok, in teenager level, you got to be kidding me.

Cyphor: why ace mom still caring him like a baby? it's blind to see it.

PB: according in science, maybe his mom is bunch of cahoots on her brain like her brain is infected, or like she's caring too much, or even stress

Russel: look! I dresses like ace and I created a story called…

[Ace the teenager baby]

Staring:

"Russel staring baby ace"

"frost staring ace mom "

Russel (a.k.a ace): mommy! I want baby food! *crying*

Frost (a.k.a ace mom): here son, you know I am stupid to give a baby food on a teenager.

Russel: yes you are mom *eating*

[meanwhile]

Russel: wahhh! I want breastfeeding on taylor swift!

Frost: no you don't. only me can breastfeeding you.

Russel: but mommy! Your taste chocolate and coke! Taylor swift is taste water and milk!

[meanwhile]

Russel: mommy! I want to be like you when I grow up.

Frost: really sweetypie?

Russel: yes, I want to be a mama's boy

Frost: no, you will be a gay!

Russel: nooooooo!

THE END

Russel: and I post it on youtube (views: 10,000,000)

…

[everyone laugh]

Ace: shut up! Well, were gonna continue the show. Any question before we start.

(Ann raised her hand)

Ace: yes Ann.

Ann: can I go to the comfort room

Ace: go

(Ann goes to the bathroom)

Ace: anyone else?

(Goliad, the lich, and party pat raised there hands too)

Ace: ok guys go at the bathroom.

Goliad: but where is it?

Ace: can you mind read me. I know you can.

(…)

Goliad: ok, I know it. Follow me strangers.

(Goliad goes at the comfort room then party pat and the lich followed Goliad)

Ace: ok, we wait ann, I'll eat my ice cream supreme.

Jake: ooo ice cream!

Ace: no Jake the ice cream is mine.

(he sees Jake was eating ace ice cream supreme)

Jake: say what

Ace: what have you done to my poor ice cream!

Jake: I ate it (:P)

Ace: I'll gonna punish you! RUSSEL!

Russel: what?

Ace: you know what to do.

Russel: oh… hehehehe *evil smile*

Jake: *gulp* oh no *he run* aaaaahhhhhh!

Russel: come here you dog!

Ace: we might have some technical difficulties. We will right back after the break.


	5. 1st round (last part)

The Ooo gameshow – 1st round (last part)

Ace: and were back!

Noel: dude, what are you wearing? A Fox tail on your butt, a fake halo on your head, a ripped beggar suit with a golden ring, gauntlets, and a belt, ripped jeans, purple cowgirl boots, a robin mask, and (XD) was with a toy wand your holding?

(Everyone laughed)

Ace: shut up! This is my disguise.

Russel: For?

Frost: For entertain the children at the street?

Ice king: for attracting the princesses? if it is, if you can borrow me for a second.

Noel: for joining the clown club that you hate so much?

Jane: For a costume party?

Ace: no, It's for hiding from my mom that if she sees me, she taught that I'm a different person.

Marcy: and why were you hiding from her?

Ace: because she-

Jane: put you on a diaper?

Ace: … yes.

(everyone laugh)

Ace: HEY! It's not funny ok!

Jane: blah blah blah. Are we gonna continue the game or what?

Ace: fine, let's start from the beginning.

Finn: but, how about PB and Julian?

Ace: Those girls? There fine, they were qualify to the next round for answering one hundred question. So, they'll wait until the 1st round is finish

Finn: what! Hey, no fair

Ace: yes fair. That's rule #34. If he or she is too expert at the first round. Will be qualify to the next round.

Finn: what! Oh man.

Ace: ok, first question.

[First question – who is the world greatest adventurer in the world?]

(Finn swapped first)

Finn: mar-

(Suddenly, an audience stands at the chair)

Muscle man: HEY GUYS! You know who is the world greatest adventurer in the world?

Ace: if said your mom muscle man, I'll kick you out to my show!

Muscle man: (…) MY MOM! *he takes off his shirt and swinging it around* Woohoo!

Ace: banana guards! Get him out of my show!

(Muscle man ran at the exit door)

Muscle man: hey guys! *all of them face to muscle man* watch "regular show" to see Mordecai and Rigby the ultimate losers in the history and see me the Muscle man the handsome Guy in the show.

Rigby: what! You're the loser muscle man!

Mordecai: yeah!

Muscle man: whatever you losers!

Ace: GET OUT!

(He leaves)

Ace: thank you… Finn, you were saying?

Finn: Marco polo?

Ace: correct! You got one point

Finn: yes!

Noel: whatta? I thought your stupid at histories?

Finn: well, I'm not stupid at adventuring stuffs and etc. you Braniac. That's why I've survived at this kind of round.

Noel: oh…

[2nd question – which is the most visited website in 2010?]

(Cyphor swapped first)

Cyphor: is it… ?

Ace: correct. 1 point.

[3rd question – who is the greatest hero in land of Ooo]

(BMO swapped first)

BMO: Finn and Jake!

Ace: wrong!

BMO: WHAT?

(Jack swapped)

Jack: is it Glob?

Ace: (…) well… actually the answer it's not right. But I consider as a… yes

Kyle: good one jack.

Jack: thanks

Ace: the answer should be Billy. But glob, it's ok.

BMO: but, Finn and Jake is the one of the heroes in Ooo

Ace: that's the problem. I said "hero" not "heroes"

BMO: oh.

[4th question – answer 8364 x 45 – 536 + 1000 = ?]

(…)

Ace: anyone can answer this question?

(…)

Ace: anyone?

(FP swapped)

FP: is it… 376844?

Ace: well…* ace is computing the numbers at his calculator*… that's correct!

Ann: WOW FP! how do you know the answer?

FP: I was using a flame code strategy.

…

[Meanwhile, Team scores]

Team 1 – Jack and Kyle = 5 points

Team 2 – Jake and Russel = 18 points (Jake is not at the show because of the violence that ace did but, he will come back at the next round)

Team 3 – Ice king and Frost = 3 points

Team 4 – Princess Bubblegum and Julian = Safe

Team 5 – BMO and Cyphor the cyborg = 20 points

Team 6 – Marceline Abadeer and Jane = 1 point

Team 7 – Flame princess and Ann = 1 point

Team 8 – Finn and Noel (a.k.a Me) = 7 points

…

Ace: wow team 2 and 5, your pretty darn good at this time. Is there something fishy about you two.

BMO and Russel: no, it's nothing.

…

Message memory time!

Frost: you know, there's something fishy about those two teams. Because I'm an assassin. And assassin can feel any sight of danger. Except Jane trip over a rock and she fall. And jane grab me because she will prevent from falling. Then accidently, she kiss me on the lips. it happen last week … *blush* well! It's not a sight danger you know! It's just an accident.

Ace: Accidently in love right.

Frost: SHUT UP!

[secret message from team 2]

Russel: OK, you know that all the long that I make 18 points because I'm cheating. *evil laugh* I like the sound of cheating at my ears. I'll gonna cheat at round 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. Then I'll gonna win $1,000,000! *evil laugh* this how I cheat at this round. I flip out my galaxy tab as known as iTouch. Then I'll search at the Google, and answer that question. THIS IS THE PERFECT PLAN! *evil laugh*

[secret message from team 5]

BMO: Yey x3! I'm cheating, I'm cheating, cheating, cheating! Were gonna win this cyphor!

Cyphor: yes but, BMO you know that cheating is not fair to play a game.

BMO: how do you know much about cheating cyphor.

Cyphor: well, I don't know much about cheating. But, cheating never win. We have to play fair BMO.

BMO: why? You want to win this game right?

Cyphor: yes but-

BMO: so, be quiet and follow my orders or will be the first to be eliminated at this first round.

…

Ace: ok, team 1, 2, 3, 5, and 8, go to the backstage with the team 4.

(The team 1, 2, 3, 5, and 8 goes at the backstage)

Ace: team 6 and 7. You're the only two teams had the same points. that's mean is a tie… here's a gonna do. We gonna have a tiebreaker question. If one team answer this question, your safe. But, the losers will go outside and say goodbye to the precious prize. Understand

(they nodded)

Ace: ok…

[Tiebreaker question – what color is I thinking?]

FP: WHAT! How do we know the color that you thinking?

Ace: I don't know? Hehehe…

(Jane swapped)

Jane: is it… *she looks at the direction of ace's eyes* gold?

Ace: that's correct! How do you know?

Jane: I know your facing at your golden gauntlets.

Ace: wow, how smart.

Jane: thank you.

Marcy: good job Jane

Ace: the team 6 is safe and qualify to the next round! Well, let's us say the bad news about the team 7. FP and Ann, sorry. You can go now.

Ann: oh man, well at least it's fun right FP.

FP: (…) yeah, your right.

(Suddenly, At the backstage. Finn gasped in surprised that flame princess was eliminated and she's gonna leave. He runs at flame princess.)

Finn: Flame princess!

FP: hey Finn… well, see you later… I guess

Finn: FP… *sniff*

(Finn cried then he ran at flame princess and kiss her on the lips)

Warning: ok, we all know that FP is made of fire obviously. that Finn should burn his lips and FP goes down to the core which it happens at the episode called "burning low" Well, At the beginning, we put her an amulet of fire protection. It means if a fire elemental wear this amulet. She turns into a human. If you broken or you wore off the amulet. The magic will poof out.

LSP: OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS! Drama bomb!

The lich: arrrrrgggghhhh! MY OWN WEAKNESS~~~!

(The lich self-destruct)

Ace: *sniff* gosh you guys. This is the saddest thing I ever seen… *he cry* I WANT MY MAMA!

Donny: that's not love you jerks! (…) *he began to cry*

Neptr: yey! My father has a wife now.

Peppermint butler: I want PB as his girlfriend.

Lady Ranicorn (with a translator): that's was wonderful you guys *sniff* I wish Jake is here to see this.

{Lady Rainicorn doesn't know that ace put him at the freezer}

Princess cookie: *sniff*

Gunther: wenk

(At the backstage, all the other member teams except Me, Russel, BMO, and Cyphor cry. Suddenly, gunther pops out of nowhere)

Ice king: *sniff*GUNTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOUR RUINING MY CRYING MOMENTS!

Gunther: wenk wenk wenk!

Ice king: what do you mean I'm in danger?

Gunther: wenkkkk!

Ice king: I said what do you- *gasped loud* why are you wearing my demonic witching eye and you put a duct tape on your own baby at your back! BAD GUNTHER!

(Gunther multiplied himself and she snatch ice king and they vanish. While Cyphor is sitting at the corner and he's thinking deeply)

Cyphor: oh man, what did I do. We cheat, and now this. I shall confess ace that were cheating.

(Cyphor runs at the front stage and he shouted,)

Cyphor: WAIT!

Ace: *sniff* what?

Cyphor: ace, everyone, especially Finn and FP. I have a confess to say.

Ace: well, spit it out then.

(Then BMO showed up)

BMO: cyphor, what are you doing?

Cyphor: tell them were cheating.

BMO: what! Oh no you don't.

Cyphor: yes I will.

(Cyphor clicks the BMO's shut down button)

BMO: wait no- BMO shut down

(BMO has been turned off)

Cyphor: ace, were cheating.

(everyone surprised)

Ace: why?!

Cyphor: because I want to win this competition but BMO force me too cheat. That's why.

I know that cheaters never win. And I want to play fair and square. But it's too late.

Finn: really?

Cyphor: yes, I deserve you two get along at the next round, *face to ace* ace, we should be eliminated.

Ace: *smiles a bit* yeah, I know. Cyphor, I'm glad you said the truth and, I'm not gonna say this but, you're the best Cyborg friend I ever had.

Cyphor: thanks

(Cyphor picks up BMO, then he carries him and they walk at the exit door)

Cyphor: all the teams, good luck

Finn: cyphor! Thanks.

(Cyphor smiles and they leave)

Ace: team 7, you are safe at this round. All the teams at the backstage! Come out!

(all the teams at the backstage came out)

Ace: and you two love birds

(Finn ,FP, and Ann, goes to their teams)

Ace: the team 5 has been eliminated because of cheating. And~ the team 5 not the only one who cheat. Right russel?

(everyone looks at russel)

Russel: what did I do?

Ace: are you cheating too? Hmm?

Russel: NO I DON'T! beside's look at my grade at my school card

[Russel's grade card in school]

MATH: 87

ENGLISH: 91

SCIENCE: 82

BIOLOGY: 85

HEOGRAPHY: 88

COMPUTER: 93

CHARACTER EDUCATION: -90 (because I'm evil)

MSEP\PE: 86

Russel: That's how I have a highest point.

(Russel's mind: PFFF, this card is a fake. I just copy and I write it)

Ace: hmmmm… ok your not cheating at all. Well guys this episode was a drama bomb!

Russel: hey! Do you forgot something.

Ace: no, why?

Russel: you forget my partner Jake you idiot.

Ace: oh yeah, I forgot. Banana guards! Open the freezer!

(The banana guards open the door freeze. Then suddenly Jake came outside. His skin turn blue and he's cold.)

Jake: oh my glob, I will never eat a single ice cream when they do this to me again.

Lady Rainicorn (with a translator): WHAT THE! You kept Jake in there!

Ace: yeah, as his punishment that he eat my ultimate and the supreme ice cream that ever created.

Lady Rainicorn (with a translator): you almost froze my husband to death! For just an ice cream!

Ace: hey! That ice cream cost me a fortune. But, look at the bright side, Jake is still alive.

Lady Rainicorn (with a translator): IM GONNA KILL YOU!

[TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES]

Ace: and were back. Sorry for the difficulties because LR attacks e with deadly color power. It's ok, she won't bother me anymore. Because I hypnotize her to calm down. See

Lady Rainicorn (with a translator): (…)

Ace: yeah, peace and quiet.

(suddenly, a big loud shout at the backdoor)

?: DID SOMEONE SEE MY SON!

Ace: shoot, my mom

Ace's mom: DID SOMEONE SEE MY SON!

Fiona: what's his name?

Ace's mom: Ace Ryan D. Junior

(Everyone points out to ace)

Ace: crab apples

Noel: miss, what are you holding?

Ace's mom: baby food for my little.

Ace: MOM! Stop embarissing me!

Noel: what's on the baby food?

Ace's mom: mashed carrots and dry lizards

Everyone: eeeewww!

Ace: OH GLOB. *puked* watchers as known as readers. See you next time at the Ooo gamehow! Well, gonna rush!

[ending theme]

Come along with me

To a cliff under the tree

We can wander through the forest

As we do the Ooo gameshow :P

…

Next time on the Ooo gameshow!

All the teams will proceed the 2nd round called "sing until you survive"! there are surprisingly happen here. There are some special judges, someone fell down at the stage. And more shocking events. Is the team 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, or 8 will be elimanated?

Comment who is you pick. Is it,

Team 1 – Jack and Kyle

Team 2 – Jake and Russel

Team 3 – Ice king and Frost

Team 4 – Princess Bubblegum and Julian

Team 6 – Marceline Abadeer and Jane

Team 7 – Flame princess and Ann

Team 8 – Finn and Noel (a.k.a Me)

And please review it and make it your favorite :)


End file.
